


Better Together

by shutterbugtraveler



Series: At Long Last (A Collection of post Endgame ScottHope One-shots) [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbugtraveler/pseuds/shutterbugtraveler
Summary: "This is not how I expected Valentine's Day to be like," Scott huffs, slightly out of breath as he grows to normal size, losing his mask. They were supposed to have a romantic night out, not in a battle.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: At Long Last (A Collection of post Endgame ScottHope One-shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429927
Kudos: 30





	Better Together

The mission didn't go as planned. 

Escaping the facility with stolen alien tech, they were met with a hail of gunfire and a horde of heavily armed men. With a bullet narrowly missing Scott's chest as he shrinks in the nick of time, he scatters off through the gap of a door, with Hope following suit, and find themselves in a closet. 

"This is not how I expected Valentine's Day to be like," Scott huffs, slightly out of breath as he grows to normal size, losing his mask. They were supposed to have a romantic night out, not in a battle. 

Perching on his shoulder, still ant-sized, Hope shakes her head, suppressing a small smile. Trust Scott to worry about the commercialised holiday in the middle of a chaos. She can never fully grasp the notion of Valentine's Day. Why wait on that day to shower your love on someone special when you can do it everyday. 

Outside the door, a cacophony of noises and heavy footsteps could be heard. "There's too many of them," Scott mumbles as he presses his ear against the door, listening intently. 

Hope is already devising an escape plan, a clockwork running in her mind but Scott is suddenly overtaken by fear, and he freezes for a moment, his blood running cold. His thoughts stray, and it reminds him of the occasional nightmares, after The Snap. 

_What if._ What if they don't make it. 

Swiftly, Hope appears normal sized beside Scott. A wave of calmness engulfs him when he sees her face as her visor disappears. The warmth of her hand on his shoulder eases the erratic drumming of his heart. His gaze is fixed on her, but her voice is small, distant, and all he sees are the movement of her lips, until she snaps him out of it. 

"Scott?" He senses the concern in her voice. Her gloved palm brushes his cheek gently, just like she always does to calm him down. 

"Yeah?" 

_She knows._

"I'll cover you. We're gonna be okay." Is what he hears her say when she finishes her sentence. That's when he grabs her face and kisses her, desperate and fiery. When Scott pulls away, Hope's hands are on his chest, and she's staring at him, face flushed, with a raised brow. 

"What was that for? Wait, you don't believe we can make it out of here?" She pretends to be affronted. 

"What?" He pulls a face. "Pft. Of course not." Casting away his anxiety, Scott pulls himself together. She's here, with him, and together they can do anything. 

"Come on, let's get out of here before the day's over, then you can show me what's Valentine's Day all about," Hope says enticingly as she leans in and presses a kiss on the corner of his lips. 

There's something about her that restores the vigority in him and his entire face lights up. 

"Oh, and Scott?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Everyday's Valentine's Day with you," she gives him a playful wink before she's shrinking and flying out through the gap of the door, leaving Scott a little dazed like.

They made it out, for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis a short drabble. 
> 
> Twitter @ shutterbug89


End file.
